Bansha
Blade Master Bansha was a ghost imprisoned in the Cursed Realm. One of its few female prisoners, Bansha was a sorceress with the power to mind meld and take over someone's body from a distant location, which proved to be a large advantage upon her arrival in Ninjago. After Morro made his escape, he conjured Bansha and Ghoultar using the Allied Armor, as he sought locate the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Bansha helped Morro in his quest, as she traveled up the Wailing Alps and into the Caves of Despair in numerous attempts to stop the Ninja. She also used her telepathic abilities to manipulate others, including Ronin and Misako. Soon enough, Morro claimed the Realm Crystal and traveled to Stiix, where he opened the Cursed Realm and released its prisoners and The Preeminent. Bansha fought against the Ninja in the Battle of Stiix, eventually joining The Preeminent as she walked out into the Endless Sea. When Nya unlocked her True Potential, she created a massive tidal wave that drowned The Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, ultimately killing Bansha and the other ghosts. History Bansha was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. The Temple on Haunted Hill Bansha was summoned by Morro (with the armor of Azure) from the Cursed Realm to aid him in his quest to find the tomb. They soon discovered that the next clue was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed by scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya and Ronin ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoultar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-a-Boo Together with Morro and her comrades, Bansha ascended the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye so that Morro could obtain the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom. They soon discovered the Ninja pursuing them in the Fire Mech, Earth Mech, ElectroMech, and Titan Mech. Using her sonic scream, she brought down an avalanche and succeeded in getting rid of the first three mechs, but the Ninja managed to pursue with the final one. They then engaged Bansha and her fellow ghosts in battle, and managed to get past them and enter Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come Bansha and Soul Archer eventually met up with Morro at the top of the Wailing Alps. While their leader sulked on his failure, Bansha contacted Fenwick, claiming that he would be spared from The Preeminent's wrath if he let them into the Cloud Kingdom and gave them the Sword of Sanctuary. While Morro secured the sword, Bansha and Soul Archer commandeered one of the floating skiff and used it to rescue him from the Ninja. The Crooked Path At the request of Morro, Bansha contacts Ronin telepathically and orders him to hand over the sword in exchange for clearing his curse. When the thief arrived, Bansha and Soul Archer stood guard over their leader and laughed at Ronin when he called the Ninja his "friends." Grave Danger While on the boat along with Soul Archer, they ambush Master Wu, Nya, and Misako and also, she manages to possess Misako for a short period of time. Curseworld, Part I Bansha returned to Ninjago with Wrayth, Ghoultar, and Soul Archer when Morro reopened a portal in Stiix. While they awaited the gateway becoming strong enough for the Preeminent to cross over, Bansha guarded the entrance of Stiix. When Wu and Miasko arrived in a noodle truck, Morro temporarily took possession of Bansha's body to speak to his old master. When the Green Ninja was sighted, Bansha aided in capturing it and brought it before Morro in the center of town. However the person under the hood turned out to be Nya who used her power over water to send Bansha back into the Cursed Realm. However due to the portal being opened, Bansha was quickly able to return. She was then sent by Morro to stop the Ninja who had begun their attack on the town and she soon came across Zane in his Ice Mech. Curseworld, Part II During the Battle of Stiix, Bansha was hit by a Aeroblade and was destroyed. However, she would promptly reform alongside Soul Archer, unscathed thanks to the power of the Preeminent. Following the Preeminent's death, Bansha was killed due to her connection to the Cursed Realm. With the realm no more, her soul was instead sent to the tamer Departed Realm to rest. Appearances *70731 Jay Walker One (Ghost tail) *70737 Titan Mech Battle (Legs) *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (Ghost tail) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 5: Possession *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Video Games *Ninjago Possession'' (non-canon) *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' (non-canon) Notes *She is a reference to a banshee, a female spirit in Irish mythology. *Bansha is the fourth female minifigure to be physically released, the first three being Nya, Skylor, and P.I.X.A.L.. *She is also the third female antagonist in the series, and the first female antagonist to appear as a physical minifigure. (P.I.X.A.L. was only a temporary antagonist and Skylor defected to the side of the Ninja, while Bansha is an antagonist in all of her appearances). *Bansha has powers the other ghosts do not, such as Mental Dialogue and Remote Possession, showcased in "Kingdom Come" and "Grave Danger." *She seems to be the ghost equivalent of Kai. They both wield blades, have red as part of their color scheme, and generally act more hot-tempered than the rest. This may be a result of Morro's attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja. *Bansha appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. She can be unlocked by achieving silver medal status or higher in "The Stormy Docks" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 90,000 studs. Gallery Bansha1.png Bansha.png|Bansha's minifigure BanshaCGILegs.png|Bansha with Legs CGI JayBansha.png|In a set commercial TBans.png Bansha2.png|In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu MoS48Ghosts.png 4Ghosts.png|Bansha with her allies MoS48GetThem.png MoS48Bansha.png MorroTeam.png MoS48Cornered.png MoS50Bansha.png Soul51.png MoS51TimeToPay.png MoS52NotAfraid.png Wrayth53.png|Bansha with the other three ghost generals MoS53Bansha.png MoS53MorroB.png|Possessed by Morro MoS54BackSoon.png PBansha1.png|In Ninjago Possession TLNMVGBansha.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame Category:Ninjago Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Villains Category:Possession Category:Females Category:Magic Category:Ghosts Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:2017 characters Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Decoded